


Step Into The Light (Shine)

by goddess_julie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: Auston finds out that Mitch is heading to St. Louis with him and Freddie over twitter.   This is just a little insight on how they celebrate.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Kudos: 57





	Step Into The Light (Shine)

**Author's Note:**

> It is clear by every single fic I write, I have a area in my heart in the shape of Mitch Marner and no one can touch it. Ficboys may come close, but Mitch is everything good and sweet in this world and I just want to keep him happy and safe.
> 
> Also, I've had this written since Mitch was voted in, but I've been stockpiling fic and posting over time so I don't just post everything at once and have nothing for ages. So again, more All Star Fic. Although I think this might be the last.
> 
> EDIT: I have one more! *face palm* *grin*
> 
> Nothing is real (except for what is), I don't make any claims on the people named within and yeah. S'about it. If you see any mistakes, holla at ya girl.

Auston finds out that Mitch is heading to St. Louis with him and Freddie over twitter. He’s laying on the couch watching TV blindly, trying to gather enough energy to get off the couch and get dressed so he can round up whoever wants to go with him to get food. Or at least enough energy to walk across the room to order food up to his room. He’d prefer the former, wanting to get out and enjoy the Florida weather and get some actual sun on his face and not be so fucking cold his balls are about to freeze off, but he knows that he won’t. He’ll lay here until he gets enough energy to cross the room, or he’ll text Mitch or Freddie and lure them to his room and have them call.

Actually, that sounded like a great idea so he’d picked his phone out of his hoodie pocket and scrolled through his apps. The twitter notifications caught his attention and that was how he’d found out Mitch won the Atlantic Division Last Man In Vote. Like there had been any doubt. Mitch had obviously said he’d be honoured to go, but wasn’t counting on getting in so if he didn’t, he wouldn’t be too disappointed. But Auston knew, there was no way that Leafs fans would let them down. Mitch was having a great year, had really begun to excel with Keefe behind the bench and Auston knew it was his time to shine.

Instead of calling Mitch, Auston gets an idea and dials Freddie and waits for him to answer. “What?”

Auston grimaces as he covers his face. He’d forgotten that Freddie was going to take a nap before they head to a late practice tonight. “I..”

“Auston, did you just call me to wake me up?” Auston can hear Freddie groan and pictures the way he’s probably rolling onto his back. He sounds mildly irritated and the sharpness in his voice causes for Auston’s dick to react. 

“Wha?” 

Auston hears another voice in the room over the phone and now his dick is at full hardness as he recognizes the owner of the voice.

“It’s Matts,” Freddie responds to the voice in the background. “Called to breathe heavily in my ear like a fucking pervert.”

There is a small scuffle on the other end, both men now giggling and Auston closes his eyes as he cups his erection tightly. He doesn’t have to struggle the picture of them curled up together, wrapped up in each other and sleep and looking so fucking irresistible.

“Matty, what’s up?” Mitch yawns and Auston can picture that perfectly too. The crinkle of his eyes, the way his mouth opens wide over his teeth as he is probably curling back up into Freddie’s embrace. Auston wants, he wants so much right now and he takes a deep breath.

“When were you going to tell me you’re coming to St. Louis?” Auston says playfully. If Mitch had gone to have a midday nap with Freddie after they’d had lunch, then he probably doesn’t even know yet. Auston is so glad that he’s the one that is getting to break it to his best friend, not his agent and not anyone else.

“Fuck off,” Mitch sounds fully awake now, excitement in his voice. “Fuck right off”

“You fuck off All Star!”

“FUCK OFF!”

“An NHL All-Star just told me to fuck off!!”

“ACTUALLY?” Mitch sounds so hopeful, like he wants to believe it but thinks that Auston would actually prank him about this.

“God damn it,” Freddie groans somewhere behind Mitch. “I guess nap time is over? What’s so fucking important? I just want to sleep.”

Auston is 100% sure that Freddie is laying under the covers, pillow over his face pouting, his plush lower lip protruding from his mouth with a cranky expression on his face.

“I’m on my way,” Auston slips into his flip flops and heads down the hall to the far end where he knows Freddie’s room is. Getting up for food was a losing battle, but he’ll be damned if he’s going to miss out celebrating with Mitch for getting the fan vote in for his first All Star Game. Auston had been so fucking pumped when Freddie was named to the team earlier in the season, the goalie deserved more than anyone to be there. He couldn’t have hoped that both of them, Freddie and Mitch, would be going, but here he was, sliding Freddie’s extra key card through the reader and rushing into the room. 

Mitch is in the centre of the bed, on his knees and bouncing around excitedly. He’s clearly not told Freddie yet because the ginger is glaring at Mitch, trying hard not to smile but losing the battle. Auston launches himself onto the bed and tackles Mitch until they roll into Freddie.

“Gonna need a triple in St. Louis, Riko, our double isn’t going to be big enough for a ‘fan choice’,” Auston laughs as he’s pinned Mitch to the mattress. He’s holding down Mitch’s arms over his head and pressing his full weight into Mitch’s thighs beneath his ass. “Someone couldn’t stand being left out so he’s tagging along.”

Freddie looks confused for twenty seconds before it clicks. His mouth curves into a wide grin and he ducks in between Auston’s arms to press his mouth against Mitch in a desperately hungry kiss. He deepens the kiss as Mitch opens wider to accommodate Freddie’s tongue which is thrusting playfully against his.

“God,” Freddie gasps as he breaks his kiss with Mitch. “I fucking knew you’d be coming. They couldn’t not vote for you. You’re so fucking talented, such a force on the ice.”

“And so damn sexy while he’s doing it,” Auston agrees. Mitch is breathing heavily as he tries to recover from Freddie’s kiss so he’s not expecting Auston to lean down and kiss him desperately, whimpering and moaning right into his mouth. “So fucking proud of you, Mouse.” Auston growls into Mitch’s mouth.

“How did you find out?” Freddie asks as he tugs Auston down onto the bed between them. They shuffle and wriggle around until Mitch is flanked by Freddie and Auston on either side of him. Freddie pulls Auston close, slowly kissing him until they break off and share a few chaste kisses with their foreheads resting together. Mitch is below them, watching them kiss in awe.

“I was on Twitter,” Auston speaks but is cut off by a buzzing coming from the other side of the room. It’s someone’s phone, but based on how often it buzzes and the news that has broken, Auston is certain it’s Mitch’s. It takes only a few seconds for him to roll off the bed, get Mitch’s phone from his hoodie that he’d thrown on the chair in the corner of the room and brings it back. He sees six missed calls, about 20 texts and a ridiculous amount of Twitter notifications. With a snort he hands the phone to Mitch who is giddy as he goes through his messages.

Freddie has fallen back asleep by the time Mitch has finished listening to his messages and responded to the texts. Auston is comfortable just watching Mitch, he enjoys watching the quiet pride that this man has when they’re alone. Even though Auston can see how happy Mitch is, how proud of himself he is, he can see a hint of disbelief in his eyes and the way he worries his lip.

“You know you deserve this, right?” Auston whispers to get Mitch’s attention. With gentle fingers, he tilts Mitch’s chin so that he’s forced to look at him. There is a flash of uncertainty in Mitch’s eyes and Auston presses their mouths together in a comforting kiss. “You deserve this. YOU have EARNED this.”

“I know,” Mitch says quietly. 

“I’m so proud of you.”

“We both are,” Freddie’s voice is deep and thick with sleep. Auston meets Freddie’s glance over Mitch’s shoulder and they both give a slight nod.

It’s clear that Freddie has started touching Mitch by the way Mitch’s whole body trembles and his eyes roll back into his head. He opens his mouth to let out a tortured moan as his head rolls forward to rest on Auston’s chest. Mitch’s shorts are tossed out from under the sheets and his leg is lifted to give Freddie more room to maneuver. 

With Auston’s hand that is not holding the back of Mitch’s head close so that they can kiss, he pulls the sheet off to see Mitch naked from the waist down and spread open at the angle of his bent leg. Freddie has two fingers pumping into and out of Mitch’s body, slick with lube and working with purpose.

“Here,” Auston tugs on Freddie’s leg so that it can reach around and rest on Auston’s hip. Mitch has his leg propped over Freddie’s which has him open and visible for their eyes and fingers to roam delicately. He reaches around to pull both men closer and grapples to place Freddie’s cock at Mitch’s entrance.

“Wouldn’t have felt right without you there,” Auston admits before he takes Mitch’s mouth in a kiss. His tongue fucks into and against Mitch’s mouth in an attempt to distract him from Freddie pressing into his body confidently.

It is a beautiful sight, watching Mitch arch towards Auston and against Freddie. His body is bowed to perfection, mouth occupied in a filthy kiss where Auston is sucking on his tongue hungrily and ass being held with silent reverence by Freddie who is inching his cock as deep as he can until their bodies are flush with one another. Before Mitch can even complain about the lack of attention his cock is getting, Auston has reached in between them and grasped both of their cocks in one of his massive hands. He’s begun jerking them both off in time with the thrusts of Freddie’s hips.

Auston can feel Freddie watching him from where he is biting and nipping at Mitch’s shoulder, but he can’t take his eyes off of Mitch’s face. Mitch, whose face is a mask of overwhelmed pleasure. His forehead is wrinkled as he bites on his bottom lip almost painfully. Mitch is holding Freddie’s thigh in a tight grip, as though trying to pull him in deeper while his other hand is clenched in the hem of Auston’s tee shirt.

Moments pass before Mitch’s eyes fly open and his jaw drops in a surprised punch of pleasure. Austin watches as his glassy eyes try to focus and Mitch realizes how close to Auston’s face he is.

“Kiss me,” Mitch begs. “Kiss me and make me come.”

“Any time. All Star,” Auston grins as he simultaneously covers Mitch’s mouth in his own and twists Mitch’s cock in his hand.

“Oh fuck,” Mitch grinds out. “Freddie, harder. God, fuck me harder please…”

They work together until finally Mitch stiffens between them and begins to come, spurting over his own stomach, biting roughly on Auston’s lip as he lets his orgasm wash over him. Freddie is next to come, pressing roughly into Mitch’s body and allowing his orgasm to hit him full on, white hot heat flashing in his body until he’s a panting mess as he drapes over Mitch’s back.

That only leaves Auston to reach his orgasm. Mitch manages to gather enough strength to crawl down the bed and align himself with Auston’s cock. He doesn’t give Auston any warning before he lays down and swallows him down to the root, sucking with an intensity that has Auston arching off the bed as he gives a warning shout before coming.

Auston’s hand is firm on the back of Mitch’s head, holding him there to swallow down each spurt of his orgasm until he’s gasping for breath and Mitch is leaking tears from his eyes and is pulling off sharply. Mitch is boneless as Freddie pulls him back to the head of the bed and attacks his mouth, devouring the evidence of Auston’s orgasm from Mitch’s tongue and lips.

The room has gone silent around them save for the soft snores echoing against the walls. Auston’s eyes flicker from Mitch’s chest rising and falling deeply, to the satisfied peace on Freddie’s face as he sleeps. Auston doesn’t deny the fluttering sensation that is happening deep inside of him, far into the corners of his heart that he’d never expected to unlock. Finding Mitch in his rookie year had been more than Auston had ever anticipated. He’d known his dreams had come true when he’d been chosen first overall by Toronto and counted every single one of his blessings. When he’d found a soulmate in Toronto, initially on a platonic level and then eventually in a romantic, all encompassing, providing him with something he’d never even known he was missing but wondered how he could have thought he’d live without, Auston worried he’d been ‘too’ lucky, had started waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

And it did, but not how he’d expected. Because shortly after falling in love with Mitch, Freddie had entered the picture and turned everything on its head. And to find that Freddie not only was in love with Auston, but Mitch too? Well Auston wonders what he’s done in a past life that every single thing in his life was exactly how it was supposed to be.

All before he turned 20. Auston knew without a doubt he was blessed.

#blessed

Auston looks to see Mitch watching him with sleepy eyes, but they’re filled with amusement.

“What?” He asks, only blushing a little bit.

“Hashtag blessed?” Mitch snickers into his pillow. They both know that if they wake Freddie AGAIN, he’ll kill them but Mitch’s giggles are infectious and eventually both are giggling and snickering into their pillows. 

Auston moans into his pillow, unable to believe that he’d said it out loud. He opens one eye to see Mitch still laughing at him, watching him lovingly. 

“You’re such a nerd,” Mitch teases. He presses gentle kisses all over Auston’s face. “But I love you.”

Blushing, Auston replies against Mitch’s jaw. “I love you too.”

Auston feels Freddie take a hold of his hand which was resting comfortably on Mitch’s hip. He looks over at the other man and finds himself blushing even more.

“I think we’re all blessed,” Freddie murmurs against Mitch’s shoulder. “And this is just our time to shine.”

Auston is excited for the world to see how phenomenal these two men are. He knows that their names are out there, that people have been talking about how good they are, how good they CAN BE. He’s thankful he gets a front row seat to watch it and will be there every step of the way.

Finis


End file.
